Biology Class Notes
by hopelessfangirl12
Summary: Kevin/Macy ONESHOT. Kevin is hiding something, when they start to pass notes in the middle of Biology class will Kevin reveal his feelings for Macy?


**A/N: I figured I'd write another oneshot on Kevin and Macy because I love them so much. They're too adorable (:**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not have any connections or ownership for the Disney Channel Original Series JONAS. This is merely fiction from an idea in my head.**

_Asexual Reproduction: the process in which- blah, blah, blah._ Kevin looked over to the person sitting next to him, who just so happened to be Macy Misa. He was bored as could be. Biology was always his least favorite. It was too easy for him to pass, he didn't even need to study or take notes. The hours of homework given to him in this subject were enough for him to keep ahead. It wasn't long before Macy noticed somebody staring at her and she turned her head to see him smiling at her.

She giggled and looked down at her desk.

He tore a piece of loose leaf from his notebook and wrote in sloppy handwriting._ I'm pretty bored. This class is too easy._ He watched the teacher who was on his blackberry at his desk in the front of the classroom. _Such a great teacher. _He thought to himself as he slipped the note onto Macy's desk. She looked up at him with her jaw hanging open. He nodded for her to read it and she scrambled to pick up the paper.

She slipped it back onto his desk a few seconds later; _I can't believe Kevin of JONAS is passing me notes in the middle of class; and you're just as bored as I am. _Kevin laughed to himself and clicked his pen open.

_You make me laugh. I figured you'd keep me entertained._

Macy read the note and smiled at him. _I'm glad I can cheer you up._ The note was given back to her a second later.

_Is it just me who thinks this or does Mr. Larkin's hair look like a cat chewed it and spit it back up? _She examined Mr. Larkin's head while laughing quietly to herself. She looked over at Kevin and nodded in agreement.

Mr. Larkin glanced up to see her giggling, "Ms. Misa, Is there a problem?" She jumped in her seat and her smile faded as she shook her head no. He looked between the both of them and went back to what looked like playing Brick Breaker on his phone.

_We should continue writing our notes before we get in trouble. _Kevin read as Macy went back to copying down the boring information from the board to her JONAS decorated notebook.

_Oh, come on. It's not like he'll do anything. He's hates this job too much to care about what we do. _Macy smiled as she read the note. She debated on replying or not in fear of Mr. Larkin looking up any second.

_I could get suspended from my sports if I get in trouble. _

_I can promise you, that I would never get you into any sort or trouble. _He handed her the note and smiled to himself. He really meant it, and always hoped that she would catch onto his little hints. If it wasn't already obvious, here's what you need to know. Kevin Lucas is in love with self-proclaimed _#1 Super JONAS fan_, Macy Misa. Of course, she was always too star struck to even consider that a member of JONAS could like her. Especially when every time she manages to get near one of them, it results in her hurting them. Who wants a crazy fan-girl for a girlfriend? Well, the answer to that question was Kevin Lucas.

_Awe, Kevin you're so sweet…I guess that's why you're known to be the sweet and adorable Lucas brother. _He wasn't sure if he should smile or frown. He didn't want Macy to think of him as sweet and adorable. To him, sweet and adorable meant that he was less desirable than his two brothers. He didn't exactly mind it though, sweet and adorable matched Macy's personality perfectly._ A perfect match. _He smiled at the thought.

He glanced over to see that she was finishing up copying down her notes. He tore out another piece of loose leaf and doodled around his message. He folded it up and wrote neatly _Macy, _on the front.

_**RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! **_

The bell chimed throughout the hallways and Macy stood up from her chair, she gathered her books and looked at Kevin, "Well, it was nice talking with you." She had that same smile that made his heart jump plastered to her face as she walked away from him.

He looked down at the note with a heavy sigh and stood up. "Yeah, you too." He knew she was already gone, but said it to himself out of depression. He slipped the note into the small, front compartment of his schoolbag, which left it hanging out a bit. He figured he just give it to her another day. He slung the bag over his shoulder and was the last person to walk out of the classroom.

--

"Hey Kevin." Joe said walking up behind him with a drink in each hand. "I got you your favorite." He stuck it out to him and smiled. Kevin sighed and took it.

"Thanks Joe." He went back to absentmindedly putting books in his locker.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, noticing the depressed tone and leaned against the locker next to him while Nick walked up in between them.

"It's nothing." Kevin said and closed his locker. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a familiar giggle and saw Macy, bouncing down the hallway in her softball uniform. She stopped at her locker quickly and as she turned to walk away, she saw him looking at her.

He waved, putting on a fake smile and she walked away with an even bigger smile across her face, if that was even possible.

Joe and Nick exchanged glances and looked at their brother who was still starring at the corner Macy disappeared behind.

Kevin began to walk away and Nick noticed the note that read "Macy" on the front. He quickly took it out without Kevin noticing and unfolded it.

There was a heart that was scribbled on the majority of the page with the word Macy in the middle and underneath read:

_This is my heart. It belongs to you now; because I'm beginning to think that I love you Macy Misa._

**Ending Note: Eh, it kind of sucks. I wrote this to help me fight through my writers block.**


End file.
